


Choose me, Kiss me, Love me

by trifarashi



Series: Choose me, Kiss me, Love me [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifarashi/pseuds/trifarashi





	1. Prologue

**  
Prologue   
**

Ueda is spacing out at his dressing table. He was spacing quite far that no one eventually can reach him. Ueda sighed for nth times and plopped his face on the table dejected. The members are watched him confusedly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Nakamaru whispered to Kame. Kame shrugged unknowing. They look at Ueda’s behavior with frown. Their curiosities are being disturbed by knocks.

“Yes?” Kame answers the knock.

“Sorry for disturbing.” It was Uesato knocking the door. The members are unaware by Ueda sudden reaction. He was flinched in shock when he heard Uesato voice. He looks at Uesato with wide eyes.

“Do you need something, Uesato?” Nakamaru asked.

“I come here to meet Taku…” Before Uesato can finish his words, Ueda dragged him out from the room. Nakamaru and Kame look at them dumbfounded by the sudden situation.

“That’s…quite…suspicious.” Kame stated as Nakamaru nodded.

Ueda drags him until they reached at the end of hallway. Ueda looks right and left to ensure that he was alone with Uesato. Ueda looks at him intently.

“You shouldn’t call my first name, remember?” Ueda reminded.

Uesato smirked, “Gomen~” Uesato walks forward trapping Ueda against the wall. Ueda crossed his arm on the chest and looks at him in protest. Uesato brings his face closer. Their gap is thin as a sheet of paper.

“I just too excited to meet you~” Uesato pecks Ueda lips lightly and grinned.

Ueda pouts to hear it. “You’ll just expose the secret.”

Uesato chuckled to see the pout. Uesato can’t help to kiss that pouting lips. “I’m so sorry, okay.” Uesato put his hands on Ueda waist and pulled him closer. Ueda grips the shirt and looks at him with innocent eyes.

“You know, we can’t let the secret exposed. He’ll be worried and I don’t want that to be happened. You know what will happen when he worried.” Uesato caresses the cheeks lovingly when he saw the sadden face of Ueda.

“I know, I’m sorry, okay. I’ll be careful next time.” Uesato kisses his forehead, nose and lastly his lips.

“Is he will be okay?” Ueda hugs Uesato. Uesato tighten the hugs to comfort the worried Ueda.

“He’ll be okay.” Uesato assured him. He then pushed Ueda and look at him worriedly. “How about you? Are you going to be okay?” Ueda nodded.

“Don’t worry~! He always tells stories about them and teaches me everything he learns here.” Ueda smile assuredly.

Uesato smiles genuinely. “I’m proud with you.” Uesato pats Ueda head affectionately.

“If you need help, just tell me okay” Ueda nodded. Ueda puts his hands at Uesato’s neck and kiss him.

“I really love you, Ryota” Ueda kisses him more affection that before.

“I love you too, Takuya”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Midget!”

“Hime!”

“Shortie!

“girlie!”

“again?!” Koki grumbled while looking at two people who were fighting.

“They are not tired to keep fighting every day?” Shige exclaimed while leaning his back against the wall and crosses the arms at the chest.

“Keep your ugly face away from me!” Ryo shouted at Ueda.

“Excuse me! I’m here first. So, It’s should be you get lost. Shoo~!”  Ueda waved his hand chasing away Ryo. Ryo’s face reddens in anger when Ueda does that.

Ryo is about to jump on Ueda but stopped by Yamapi. Ueda smirked smugly with his arms crossed at the chest.

“Let me go, Yamapi! Let me beat him!” Ryo struggles to free himself from Yamapi.

“Beat me~” Ueda sniggered when he heard it. “You think you can beat Pro boxer.” Ueda grinned.

“He’s right, Ryo. He’s a Pro boxer you know. I’m sure you don’t want your handsome face turned blue, right.” Yamapi reassured him.

“Who cares! I bet with my life that he uses his body to pass. He’s a slut.” Ryo is already on the floor at the moment the last words come out from his mouth.

“Ryo!” Yamapi exclaimed when the struggle Ryo suddenly falls on the floor.

“That’s proof that I’m qualified to be pro boxer. Call me that again, say goodbye to your beautiful face.” Ueda warned him. He presses the juice button and leaves them.

Ryo is still on the floor while grabbing his extremely hurt stomach.

“That’s hurt…” Ryo mutters to himself.

“Hey, are you okay?” Yamapi asked worriedly.

“Of course I’m not! Do I look fine?” Ryo scolded Yamapi. Yamapi glares at him and smacked his head annoying.

“HEY!” Ryo exclaimed angrily. Yamapi stands up and look at him.

“We’re late already. Move faster.” Yamapi walks away after told him.

“Stupid Pi~” Ryo grumbles. He then slowly follows Yamapi back to the studio.

Meanwhile, Koki and Shige who were standing at the side watching the commotion are in deep thought.

“Why they are always fighting?” Shige asked to Koki. Koki shrugged unknowing.

“Beat me. I also want to know.” Koki expressed his curiosity.

“Must be their sexual arousal” Jin is suddenly interfered the conversation. Koki and Shige are totally shocked by the sudden emerged of Jin behind of them.

Koki smacked Jin head. “You give me heart attack!” Koki exclaimed annoying. Jin pouted while rubbing his abused head.

“When you arrive?” Koki asked.

Jin grinned, “Long enough to watch Ryo-chan get a punch on the stomach.”

“Why are you here, Akanishi? I thought you’re at New York.” Shige asked curiously.

“I’ve work here for a couple of weeks. So, I come here to meet you guys.” Jin informed. “Additional, I’ve lunch date with Uebo today.” Jin smile genuinely.

“You’re going out with Tat-chan?” Koki asked assuredly and Jin nodded.

“Shige!” Koyama yelled his name.

Shige looks at Koyama at the end of hallway. “Oh my!” He finally remembered. He’s already late. “Bye Koki, Bye Akanishi!” Shige runs towards Koyama.

“Back to main topic” Koki looks at Jin. They walk together to the studio where all members are there for photo shooting and interview. “You’re going out with Tat-chan alone?” Jin nodded.

“Others?” Koki asked curiously.

“You guys can come too. If you bring Kame, we might save our money for eating outside. He can cooks for us. “ Jin grinned and Koki frowns before gives a punch on the shoulder.

“Stop hitting me!” Jin rubs his abused shoulder.

“Kame is not your cook!” Koki exclaimed.

“I know. He’s your boyfriend.” Jin smirked when he saw a frozen Koki.

“He…He’s not…my boyfriend!” Koki denied.

Jin laughs hysterically. Koki glares at him irritated. “Don’t tell me you still not confess to him.” Jin looks at Koki intently before he burst out laughing again.

Koki is so annoyed. He kicks Jin’s legs. Jin whined in pain. “Don’t kick me…” Jin wailed while rubbing his abused legs.

“Then, don’t laugh!” Koki exclaimed.

“You just miss the boat~” Jin whistled teasingly. “Should I give a hand?” Jin smirked.

“Mind your own business!” Koki tells him. They’re finally arrived.

“Guys, see who is in the house!” Koki announced. Everyone looks at the entrance and shocked to see Jin with Koki.

“Jin!” everyone exclaimed happily.

“Hi~!” Jin greets them blissfully.

“When you arrive?” Nakamaru asked.

“Just now.” Jin looks at Ueda. “Nice punch~” Jin grinned.

“You saw it?” Ueda looks at Jin in shocked and Jin nodded.

“That’s must be awfully hurt.” Jin laughs humorously.

“Serve him right~!” Ueda exclaimed.

“Poor Ryo-chan~” Jin sympathized.

“what are you doing here?” Kame asked as soon as he finished his turn. “Your turn.” Kame looks at Nakamaru.

“We…” Jin pulled Ueda closer to him. “…have lunch date.” Jin looks at Ueda intently. “You remember it, right?” Ueda nodded.

“Just Uepi?” Junno asked assuredly.

“you can come if you want. More people more lively.” Jin smiles genuinely.

“I can’t.” Kame rejected with sorrow. “I’ve work during lunch. I might eat lunch late.” Kame said solemnly.

“Then…” Jin smirked. Koki who knows Jin intention from the beginning glare giving him warning.

“how about dinner at my apartment. I miss Kazu cooks~” Jin whined likes a baby. He gives a puppy eyes begging for foods.

“Ahh…” Kame is taken back from the puppy eyes attack from Jin. He has hard times to resist that attack.

“Please~” Jin pleads cutely.

“Ahh…Okay but not tonight, Maybe tomorrow.” Kame told him.

“Yeah~!” Jin exclaimed happily while Koki slaps his forehead in defeated. Koki sticks his tongue out towards Jin when he saw Jin smirked at him.

While waiting for Ueda finishes his shooting, Jin goes looking for his best friends – Yamapi and Ryo. KTTN decided not going to come along with them. So, it’s only Jin and Ueda are going for lunch.

“I need to go now.”Jin excuse himself after chatting with Ryo and Yamapi for a moment.

“Where are you going?” Yamapi asked curiously.

“I’m going lunch with Ueda.” Jin informed.

“With fishlip?” Ryo exclaimed and Jin nodded. “Why are you going out with that donkey instead of us?” Ryo asked questionably.

“I promise to have a lunch date when I come back to Japan.” Jin tells them.

“Lunch date!?” Ryo and Yamapi exclaimed in shocked.

“Why are you two so shocked?” Jin asked confusedly.

“Because it’s a date not a normal lunch.” Yamapi stated.

“If you are gay or bi, at least please pick hottie not that ugly wannabe.” Ryo razzed.

Jin looks at Ryo intently, “Why do you so hate him?” Jin asked quizzically. “He changed a lot since Jrs.” Jin told and Yamapi nodded agree.

“Do I really need to tell you? It’s so obvious.” Ryo rolls his eyes annoying.

“His presence and attitude are really given in my nerve.” Ryo said in annoyance. Jin and Yamapi sighed.

“You just don’t know how awesome he is.” Jin stands up, “especially that lips that you really hate~” Jin winked and walks away leave his two hot dumbfounded friends.

“Jin…” Ryo can’t finish his words.

“He…Ueda…” Yamapi is also in the same state. He looks at Ryo.

“No way!” The two of them exclaimed disbelief.

 

 

 


End file.
